This invention relates to a chair particularly adapted for use by a mechanic. More particularly, this invention relates to a wheeled chair which is extremely stable and which is provided with a plurality of trays for the readily accessible storage of items.
Mechanics and other workmen often use devices which provide them with a degree of comfort, and yet provide them with mobility, while working on an automotive vehicle or other object. For example, a mechanic, when working on an area with little headroom, such as underneath a vehicle, may use a creeper wherein the mechanic lies prone on the creeper and maneuvers himself to the area of the vehicle to be worked upon. Where headroom is not a concern, a mechanic is often provided with a chair upon which he may rest, and yet move around, while performing his duties.
However, prior art chairs for mechanics are subject to several deficiencies. For example, normally such chairs are provided with four conventional castered legs to render the chair moveable. However, when, as is often the case, the mechanic is required to shift his weight or otherwise lean to gain better access to a work site, such chairs may have a tendency to roll or tip dependent on the orientation of the wheels of the casters.
Moreover, the obvious purpose of such a chair is to provide comfort and convenience to the mechanic while servicing a vehicle. But if the user must get up and down out of the chair to locate tools which may be necessary for his trade, the purpose of the chair is somewhat eliminated. While some prior art chairs have provided some type of integral tool storage capacity, the provision of such has been with undue complexity requiring a number of additional operating parts thereby significantly adding to the cost of the product.
The need exists, therefore, for a chair for a mechanic which is stable, which can provide means to store a variety of tools for facile access by the mechanic, and which can be efficiently and economically manufactured.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a wheeled chair which is stable and less susceptible to tipping or the like than the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a chair, as above, with at least five legs, each of which supports the underside of a seat, and each of which carries a caster.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chair, as above, in which a shelf may be carried by the legs.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a chair, as above, in which tool storage trays may be pivotally carried by a leg of the chair.
These and other objects of the present invention, as well as the advantages thereof over existing prior art forms, which will become apparent from the description to follow, are accomplished by the improvements hereinafter described and claimed.
In general, a chair made in accordance with a concept of the present invention includes a seat portion having an upper and lower surface and a backrest extending upwardly from the upper surface of the seat portion. A plurality in excess of four legs each have a caster assembly at one end thereof and are configured so as to be attached at their other end to the underside of the lower surface of the seat portion.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a chair includes a seat portion with a backrest portion extending upwardly therefrom. A plurality of legs to carry the seat portion. A tray assembly is pivotally carried by one of the legs and is attachable to a leg which is adjacent to the leg pivotally carrying the tray assembly.
A preferred exemplary chair for a mechanic incorporating the concepts of the present invention is shown by way of example in the accompanying drawings without attempting to show all the various forms and modifications in which the invention might be embodied, the invention being measured by the appended claims and not by the details of the specification.